


Silk Sheets

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for the lovely <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_geinahop"><a href="http://geinahop.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://geinahop.livejournal.com/"><b>geinahop</b></a></span> over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> for their H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Harry pulled back the blankets and stared at the bed, which had been freshly made up with dark green silk sheets embroidered with silver snakes. The snakes wound around each other, creating Celtic knot-work patterns along the borders.

While Harry could not deny that the sheets were luxurious and, frankly, incredibly sexy, he felt a pang of dismay that Draco refused to move in, but seemed to have no problem redecorating Harry’s flat.

“Draco!” he shouted towards the kitchen, where he’d left him only a moment ago.

The blond in question appeared, lounging against the doorway with that careless elegance that only a life of privilege can evince. “You called?”

Harry gestured to the bed wordlessly.

“You needed new sheets,” Draco said with an easy shrug. “Your old ones were scratchy.”

“I liked my sheets, Draco,” the dark-haired man said petulantly. “And they weren’t scratchy! They were soft and warm and …”

“…and scarlet,” the blond finished for him. “We’ve been gone from Hogwarts a long time, Harry. Are you really getting hung up because the sheets are _green_?”

Harry stared at him, open-mouthed, for a moment, then gave his lover a sheepish grin. “Um… no?”

Draco smirked. “No? Then what, precisely, is your objection to them?”

Harry ran his hand through his hair, leaving it even messier than usual, and looked down at the bed in consternation.

“They’re the softest silk available, with hand-embroidery,” Draco continued, crossing to the bed and perching on the edge to run his hand along them sensuously.

“I – I don’t like snakes,” Harry faltered lamely.

“Don’t like snakes,” Draco said flatly.

At Harry’s nod, Draco took the other man’s hands in his.

“You’re a Parselmouth,” Draco pointed out calmly. “How can you not like snakes?”

“I.. uh…”

“You’re upset because you think I replaced them because I thought they weren’t good enough,” the blond said with a sigh.

Harry looked at him, green eyes wide with hurt and longing. “Isn’t that why you won’t move in? Because my flat’s not good enough for you?”

“No!” Draco exclaimed. “I … no.”

“Then why?”

Draco sighed, pulling Harry closer. “Because it’s a big step. We have a lot of history. We should be sure.”

“ _I’m_ sure,” Harry replied staunchly.

“I know you think so,” Draco said. He patted the bed, and the dark-haired man sat down beside him. “I just think we need a little more time, Harry.”

“How much more?” he asked plaintively.

“How about… until the presence of my sheets on your bed doesn’t prompt a discussion?” he chuckled.

Harry chuckled in response and nodded. “Fair enough.”

“If you really don’t like them, I have others we could use instead,” Draco said quietly.

“No, these are fine,” Harry replied. “But why bring the most Slytherin sheets you have, if you have others to choose from?”

“Well, partly because I wanted them to be the sheets that would remind you of me the most,” Draco said with a smile.  
Harry chuckled. “And… why else?” he prompted, when Draco seemed disinclined to continue.

“And… because I thought it might inspire you to speak Parseltongue in bed.”

Harry stared at him in surprise.

“What? I think it’s hot,” Draco said with a shrug. “I can’t help it if it turns me on.”

“Is that so?” Harry’s expression was amused, but there was something darker flickering in his eyes. “In that case…” Harry pushed the blond backwards onto the bed. “Let me whisper some sweet nothings in your ear…” – Harry switched to Parseltongue – “…seehat yahey sesathay.”

The blond shivered beneath him, grey eyes widened slightly, and Harry smirked to himself. This was going to be fun.


End file.
